Grease : the meeting of the two gangs
by TarraM90
Summary: Stephanie Zenoni needs all her girls to gather round her after a spout of heartbreak and little does she know she will find love in a familiar place
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I dont own any rights to this material it is only written for fun and in admiration of the characters from the movies.

Opening her eyes this morning was just going to hurt, the pain and humiliation from last night bouncing around her brain like a ball inside her head. The sun poring in through the blinds normally would have made her feel energized and happy but nothing was going to break this tinted haze today. "How did this happen" she thought as she pulled herself up "I am Stephanie Zinone, I was one of the captains of the pink ladies that means something for god sake! Well at least it used to" .

After pulling herself through the usual morning ritual which was a task normally helped by with the presence of HIM! Even the passing of this thought cut through her like a knife through butter, "maybe I brought this on myself I mean I haven't always been a great person and although I tried to be nice its not always easy is it…. But did I really ever deserve this? I mean what on earth could I have ever done to deserve this pain" .

The day went by slowly after she got to shop just the usual too and fro of orders and the all to familiar arrangements that she just pulled out like knowing the words to a song. People thought she would fail when she opened the florist but after three years of being open the shop was the most popular in the area and was still going strong. Seems like a big step in another direction after working at the garage all through her teens with her father and brothers but it felt good to work with the beauty and freshness of flowers after all the grease and dirt of a car engine.

Every time the bell on the door rang the over whelming urge to run and hide in the back should HE walk in and the flood of pain and anger should return, however what she did not expect was to see someone she did know and knew very well. The same familiar tingle of the bell rang out and she looked up, from a bouquet that could for all she know be going to a woman suffering from the denial she was living with the past couple of months.

"Johnny?" she gasped in shock, she hadn't seen him since the last meeting but that's was always a brief encounter, HE didn't like her talking to Johnny. He looked good a small butterfly in her stomach reminded her of all the love she had once felt for him. "Hey Steph, the shop looks great" he looked at her with a cheeky grin that always made her melt even after all this time. "Johnny what can I do for you? Some flowers for your ma maybe or somebody else?" in the back of her mind she was hoping he knew what had happened the night before and he would not mention her name but something was telling her that he had no idea.

"Oh actually am after some for my ma and Paulette and while I was dropping in I thought we could have a quick-lunch you know catch up for old times" He smiled, remembering that last time that he had asked her to lunch, that was the day she told him it was over between them and he had to get through the rest of the day feeling like part of his chest had been ripped out and was running around the school halls without him.

"yeah sure let me just get my purse" he said it… he said her name in my shop, that means she hasn't told him and I am going to have to pretend I don't know anything.

The Frosty Palace was quiet they had been there so many times together and with the gang, while sitting waiting for Johnny to return to the table she thought of everyone, Goose and Rhonda where expecting their first baby next month, Louis and Sharon where due to get married as soon as Sharon graduated from law school at the end of September. Davey and Delores had moved in together a couple of months back and had seemed happy enough when she last spoke to them. Rizzo and Kenickie where as turbulent as ever but happy with it, Frenchy had started her cosmetics shop and her and Doody still kept each other laughing which was all those two needed. Jan had started work in a Gym and had lost loads of weight only to start putting it back on when her and Putsy had a baby. Marty and Sonny where both living in Hollywood after Marty got offered a job with KZAZ. Danny and Sandy of course where happy and where thinking of starting a family soon. She thought how after speaking to the girls the other week how everyone had their happy ending, well how wrong could she have been when one of them had been sat there making her life a lie.

"Steph, Steph….Stephanie?" She looked up stunned to see Johnny looking at her with a puzzled expression, "you alive in there?" he asked as he sat down. "yeah sorry just remembering the last time I was here and thinking about the gang you know just how much has changed since we was in Rydel" "yeah I get what you mean it seems like a life time ago don't it". She had to brace herself she could tell that he was going to talk about HER and she was going to have to try to conceal the pain that she was going to feel if he asks about HIM.

The food arrived and she could tell that conversation was going to end up there eventually and so she decided to escape the inevitable by jumping in first "so how's things with you and Paulette?" just saying her name made her want to be sick, "everything's great" Johnny smiled at her with a linger of something hidden behind it, Did he know and was playing the same hiding game as her, No he couldn't be you didn't buy flowers for someone if they had betrayed you like that, even Johnny wasn't that desperate.

"how's things with you and Shakespeare?" she knew that was coming but it still hit her like a tonne of bricks, " oh actually not so great, I think we separated last night" "oh Shit, Steph am sorry I wouldn't have asked if I knew"

" its ok Johnny, it wasn't expected to be honest sort of spur of the moment thing but lets not get in to that now don't want to make a scene now do we".

As they left the restaurant she turned and kissed him on the cheek, " see you Steph, look I don't know what happened between you and Michael but he was crazy for ever leaving and you never know you might go home tonight and he will be sat there waiting for you with the biggest sorry you ever heard" He knew that Shakespeare could talk his way out anything that's how he had gotten Stephanie in the first place, He thought back to when he first arrived and how she would never had looked at him twice but Michael had managed to talk her in to leaving him.

"thanks for lunch Johnny, but I don't really want him to be there when I get home I would be happy if I never saw him again" She smiled and turned to walk away, but then she turned back and launched her arms around his neck and hugged him like she used to when they where together, after a couple of seconds she kissed him on the cheek and turned and left walking away from him with the familiar wiggle of her walk that he always loved. Stephanie Zenoni, he thought to himself, she always had a way with him, he remembered how he used to feel the butterflies he would get just by looking at her, how he would feel every time she walked in to the room and it was like someone jumped started his chest. The warm feeling he would get if she smiled at him and how for the past three years he had waited for those feelings to start with Paulette, thing is he knew he was lying to himself even after all this time the only person who gave him that thrill, that spark had just walked away from him with a broken heart and an empty look in her eyes.

Walking home he wondered to himself what had Michael done to make Stephanie look so distraught and he felt the over whelming urge to go and make Michael tell him what had happened and if he didn't like the answer well that crater that Michael once jumped, well he might just end up being pushed to the bottom before it gets filled back in.

As he got to the door of his apartment he paused and plastered on the fake smile the one he had worn for a several years now, she would be waiting for him in there and she would expect him to be happy to see her and if he wasn't she would want to know why. He remembered how many times he had things thrown at him and the abusive words she would slang at him when she thought he might be cheating. The truth is he had never looked at another woman and if he was honest it was not because they had not tried with him or that he didn't want to…. Or that he didn't want to cheat on Paulette because he was fond of her but he did not feel any love for her. He didn't cheat because the only woman he wanted he had avoided for almost 4 years now and after seeing Stephanie today he remembered why he avoided her.

"Johnny is that you?"

"yeah Paulette its me"

"where have you been? I went by the garage and they said you had gone out! Where did you go? Who where you with?"

Oh here we go again he thought to himself as he geared himself up for yet another accusation and he dread to think what she would say the minute he mentioned Stephanie's name. "I dropped by the flower shop to pick up some flowers for my ma and while I was there I got steph to make up a special bunch for you too, what you think?" he could see that her face was about to explode, he was in for it now. "so if you only went to get flowers how come you have been gone for over two hours then?" she had started screeching that was never a good sign, "well I took steph to lunch she was really down you know her and Shakespeare broke up yesterday?" "no I did not know, so does that mean your going to leave me now then, I guess her being single again means you can go back to following her around like a lost little dog" "Paulette, I am not going to leave you just because Stephanie and Michael have broken up and I have no intention of following any one around like that, now I need to go and take a shower and ill be back down in about half an hour"

Johnny climbed the stairs thinking that although Paulette had shouted she didn't seem her normal self, normally if he mentioned Stephanie's name not even taking about Zinone she would have hit the roof, the usual accusations that she was always second best and how he settled for her. I mean to the observer it would seem that way but he had always tried to love her and he didn't mean it to be like he was settling for her, Paulette was a great chick but she just wasn't Stephanie.

"Yeah he's in the shower, yeah am all packed, ill be there in a little while"

"Good, don't worry about hurting him Paulette he never loved you anyway just like Stephanie never loved me"

"He saw her today you know and he came in looking all glowing and happy, he never got like that over me but that doesn't matter now does it I have you now "

"Ok Paulette ill pick you up around the corner in say half an hour"

Paulette felt a pang of guilt as she put the phone down but she knew that Johnny was never going to love her the way he loved Stephanie and if stealing Michael of Stephanie was the only way to get their attention well it was worth it. She had always thought that Michael was cute and she understood why Stephanie had started a relationship with him all those years ago, he had changed everything about him to just get with Stephanie, why didn't men ever get like that over her. Johnny had been the leader of the T-birds and had been the most popular boy in school with the biggest cycle in the area but that wasn't good enough for Stephanie. When she left him he followed her around looking heart-broken and trying everything he possibly could just to get back with her. Michael became a cool rider after just a word from Stephanie and he became her perfect man. Well, she thought, he was her perfect man but that was probably till she came home early last night…. What a show she got. The thing is Paulette had heard the door when Michael asked is she heard anything but she just wanted Stephanie to feel an ounce of the pain Paulette had felt for years, every time they met up and Johnny would see steph the way he would look at her and she just knew that he wished he wasn't going home with her but with Stephanie.

"Johnny, am in the living room can you come in here please? We need to talk about something"

"what's up now Paulette look I have told you before I do not love Stephanie and I have not cheated on you so what else can you possibly want to talk to me about"

"you might not have cheated on me but I have cheated on you Johnny and you brought it all on yourself"

"WHAT?!"

"well Johnny I have to be going. I'm leaving you for Michael, we started meeting up a couple of months ago after the last meeting of the groups, when we realised that you spent all night looking at Stephanie and she spent all night making sure you where and well it all sort of got well personal after that"

" are you telling me that another chick of mine is going off with Shakespeare? Is that what you're saying that I deserve this because I spent sometime with my ex girlfriend?" "yeah Johnny that's what am saying, well I have to go now see you at the next meeting"

As she shut the front door, she walked quickly away and around the corner to make sure that she had time to get away with Michael if Johnny followed her they would end up fighting and although Michael maybe the better rider Johnny would win in a fight. Though why would he follow her, he wouldn't fight for her, he never loved her in fact he was probably on the phone to Stephanie right this minute and asking if he can go round and score.

"Goose"

"Yo Johnny"

"Goose she left me"

"What"

"Goose Paulette she left me for Shakespeare"

"Johnny wait there ill be over, ill get the boys don't worry"

As Johnny hung up he was all mixed up, he wasn't sad and he wasn't angry that she left, he felt angry that they had hurt Stephanie and he felt pissed that Michael had stolen yet another girl from him. Not only that but was angry that Paulette felt that he deserved all this when he had tried to do right by her for so long. When her beauty shop failed and she had no money he let her move in, he was making enough money working with Stephs father in the garage and was now a co-owner since Stephs brothers had opened up garages of their own to start a chain.

A familiar knock at the door let him know that he had been sat there thinking for half an hour and hadn't noticed that he hadn't moved since she shut the door. He got up and walked to the door, and there was all his boys Goose had rounded up the gang, Danny Kinickie, Doody, Sonny, Putsy, Louis and Davey. They all came in carrying Beers and chips.

They all rallied around him offering comfort and then they just sat down like it was any other night and started watching the game, Rydel was against Saint Bernadette in girls soccer.

"so where are the girls then? They all at home?"

"no when you called I told Rhonda what had happened and she called around all the girls and that's how I ended up with everyone here, you know what chicks are like they all went to stephs"


	2. Chapter 2

She sat there waiting for an explanation to just present itself, "how could this happen, I don't understand? How he could be so cruel and if he wasn't happy why didn't he ever tell me?" A replay of the night before playing over and over in her head, coming in the front door granted earlier then usual but Paulette had asked her to dinner and she wanted to be home early to change before going out. Walking in the front door she realised that Michael must either be upstairs or out because there was no sign of him, the feeling of something unusual as she walked in to the kitchen to see there was a bottle of wine open on the counter top but maybe he was going to surprise her with a bubble bath or a early night….. Haven't had one of them in a while she thought to herself before shrugging off her coat and heading for the stairs. The bedroom door was shut and there was low level noise coming from inside, the pain of what was behind that door was burned in to her head. The image of Paulette and Michael straddling each other on her bed made her feel sick to the stomach.

The look on Michaels face was stunned at first but then she could of swore she saw a smile try and peak through as though he was relieved that she had seen them, Paulette didn't look like the simple and sweet girl that she had known she looked almost ecstatic at the pain that Stephanie felt.

She sat there reliving the moment that she touched the door handle the happiness she thought she was about to find was shattered in to a million pieces with one step through a door. "Why would they do this? I wonder if she has told Johnny. I hope he is ok. Maybe I should call him"

While these questions whirled around in her head with no particular answer appearing and she debated calling her old lover, she pulled back in to the world with a thud at the door.

"OH god what if it's him? Who would it be? What should I do?" she decided not to answer the front door and remained sat on the stool in the kitchen, "Stephanie are you in there? Answer the door will ya its starting to rain….I know your there I can hear the radio and I can see your coat in the hall"

A familiar voice rang down the hall in to the kitchen, and as she reached the hall way to open the door Rhonda's eyes peered at her through the letterbox.

As she opened the door she felt a rush of love and joy as she saw that Rhonda who was her closest friend had rounded up all the girls and here they where all standing on her doorstep. "Come in; come in make yourself at home". The girls piled in to the kitchen where they all started to individually prepare food or drinks like they had been planning this night forever. Jan and Delores started making popcorn and getting out bowls and plates for the other snacks that they had brought, Frenchy and Rizzo started pouring drinks and Marty, Sharon and Rhonda started to set up the living room for one of there legendary sleepovers as though they where back in high school.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, as she turned a little twang of pain hit her heart and she felt it cross her face, which was not what her guest wanted to see. "if you would like me to leave Stephanie I understand I know it must be hard to see me especially as if it wasn't for me you would never have met him and we are related, but I just want you to know that I don't agree with anything that he has done and I could kill him for the pain he has put someone, who I consider to be like a sister to me, through". Sandy stood there looking small and sad as she rambled through her hello, "don't worry I want you here" the two girls embraced and she felt like a little weight had fell from her shoulders a weight she wasn't aware that she had been carrying.

As she went through the story with the girls, she felt almost human which other then the time she spent with Johnny was as normal as she had felt all day. She kept waiting to wake up and this all be a dream but she knew that would not happen but at least tonight she would not be sleeping alone which was something she had been dreading all day.

The next morning as the girls busied themselves around the house some of the making breakfast and other running off to drive back to there home for work commitments, she felt almost like she was letting the world pass her by which for the moment was comfortable. She heard the phone going but she knew one of the girls would answer it she just did not feel like she wanted to be part of this world today.

"Steph! Its Johnny you want to talk to him or would you like me to ask him to ring you back?" with a huge crash back down to the real world, she found herself almost running to the phone at the thought of speaking to her old friend. "Johnny" she called as she yanked the phone from Rhonda's hand "Johnny, I feel so awful, I should have told you and I should have made sure you was ok last night but the girls where here and I just wanted to pretend to be normal for a night but now I just feel awful are you ok do you need anything?" She rambled on like a mad woman, tears streaking down her cheeks which was the first time she had cried but just the thought of the pain they had caused to not only her but to Johnny causing her to lie to one of her oldest friends was unbearable. "Jeez Zinone, don't worry about it I know why you didn't say anything and am ok, am more worried about you? So I thought that since we will both be on our own tonight and I don't know about you but I think that will be the hardest that you might like to get a bite to eat or a takeaway and maybe get through this together? What do you think?" Stephanie felt a smile creep across her face, this was her Johnny, the one she fell in love with, the one that was sweet and kind and would make a fuss of her, not the hard exterior that he always put on outside. "Sure Johnny why don't you come over in say an hour or two I just need to get myself sorted and we will decide where to go from there".

As he put the phone down, he felt a rush, something he hadn't felt in a long time. She was going to be there and she needed him, he could not help but think what would have happened if he had never let her go. Would they still be together? Or would it be Stephanie and him going through this break up? Would she ever forgive his behaviour when they where young? Did she know that every time he acted like a jerk towards her that he went home that night and wanted to die for the way she would look at him…? That hurt expression that would appear around her eyes… the wrinkle at the top of her nose, as she would stop herself crying. All the questions he had asked himself a million times before ran through his head like a record on repeat while he continued to clean up after the boys and made sure he had everything ready for his night over at Stephanie's.

She put the phone back in the cradle and ran to the stairs, shouting to the girls on the way that they should just let themselves out and that she would give them all a call this week to let them know how she was doing.

This was the second time in two days now that her T-Bird had come to her rescue, old memories ran though her head as she jumped in to the shower, the tension in her shoulders, suddenly apparent as the water tapped on them in the rhythmic pattern, started to drift away along with her thoughts.

She found herself stood smiling like a love sick teenager all over again as she remembered the first time she saw him, he had just gotten his first cycle and he came to garage and he was wearing all his leathers including his T-bird jacket, He looked so cool and she remembered thinking that he would never notice her. She stood there in her white summer dress near the till and as he walked in, picked up a Cola, and then came to the counter he lifted his Sunglasses and smiled at her, she knew immediately that something was happening to her; she felt butterflies in her stomach and vibrations all over her skin. He paid for the gas and the drink and then turned to leave. As he reached the door, he turned back and then asked for a packet of cigarettes, as she passed them to the mysterious T-Bird she lightly touched his hand and he winked at her. She had never seen him before at school but for the next two weeks every time she was in class or in the hall she would see him and he would smile that dreamy smile at her, sometimes she thought that maybe she was dreaming him because why would a guy like him ever be interested in her, she worked at her dads garage and often came in to the school with her greasy overalls still on rushing to change by the lockers hoping no-one would see.

Soon enough they started talking, he started meeting her after class and he would seem to need gas and cigarettes more and more then you would think normal and one day she got to school in the morning and opened her locker ready to do her quick change and there in front of her was a white box that had a pink and black ribbon tied around it, as she opened it she found a pink ladies jacket inside, everyone knew what that meant…. You where a T-Bird Chick. As she lifted it out the box she twirled around in excitement and fighting to get the jacket on to see how it would fit completely forgetting to get changed out of her overalls, as she span she noticed someone stood close across the hall and when she turned to see who it was again there he was stood in front of her with a huge smile on his face to "ill take that as a yes then to be my chick" he giggled and he leaned in then and there and kissed her. It was they're first kiss and she could not believe it was happening, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world and her body was on fire from the best kiss she ever had. The electricity could have lit up the whole school.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, jumping out of the shower as fast as she could, she glanced quickly at the clock and she had been in the shower for over an hour…. She felt like she had been asleep on her feet. Rushing she wrapped a towel around her body and made one in to a turban shape to hold her wet hair up off her shoulders and ran down to the door. As she got to hall, she recognised the silhouette anywhere it was the same as the shadow of the boy she had been in the love with oh so many years ago.

"Johnny" She smiled at him as she answered the door.. "Steph, have you run out of clothes or something?" "Haha very funny no I just spent longer in the shower then I meant to just make yourself comfy for a minute while I just go and throw on some clothes"

As she disappeared, he watched as she wiggled her way up the stairs with just enough fabric to cover her wonderfully sculpted body and he suddenly remembered the first time he had seen her with no clothes on. His mum and dad had gone to his Aunt and Uncles for a weekend and they had left him in charge of the house while they where gone, Stephanie had come round to make sure that he was eating properly and on the Saturday she had come to help him with an essay in history. That afternoon turned to evening and she started cooking but she spilt sauce down the front of her dress, the same summer dress she wore the day he first saw her. Well one thing lead to another and…..

"Johnny? Johnny? Are you awake because you look asleep in there?" He looked up from his memory trail just as it was about to get graphic and she was stood there in that Dress…. White with a flared skirt and vest style top, with a large white leather belt around the middle, which really showed off her petite but curvy figure in just the right way? "Yeah sorry Steph" he garbled out in awe of seeing his fantasy jump back out in front of him. "its ok Johnny, sorry about the old dress but its gone warm today after that rain yesterday and I thought we could eat out in the garden and I like tanning in this dress. Is that ok?" "Oh sure, that's fine"

She set up the table outside on the lawn, Michael had made sure that the garden was always tidy and lovely and it still looked great since he had last done it, She loved the flowers from her garden they where always her favourite to work with in the shop.

As they sat down, she noticed that Johnny kept smiling in a weird way as if he was trying to hide something that he was thinking, he used to smile that way when he was trying to organise a get together of sorts, the kind that normally ended up with them in the backseat of a car somewhere. "So Johnny how are you doing? When did they tell you?" "Oh am ok! She told me last night and she tried to make out that it was all my fault because I well….. Lets just say she always felt like I was either cheating on her or that I had settled for her, funny how ironic all her accusations are now hey?" "Yeah, well am just sorry this happened I mean I thought I knew both of them so well and it just goes to show doesn't matter how well you know someone they can still surprise you, I mean he was meant to be my cool rider and my Shakespeare you know! He was smart and kind and sooo cool! Guess that criteria seems to stupid now that we aren't in high school anymore but he changed so much to be with me I never imagined I would be sat here feeling like this" "yeah I guess I didn't think it would happen either, I mean I know I became a bit of a jerk in the last years of Rydel but you know Paulette always saw through that and made an effort to be with me even when I didn't treat her right, and all the rubbish through the years when she would loose it over me talking to a waitress and stuff, I just put up with it but now I feel like it was all for nothing." "oh Johnny don't blame yourself and don't think that it was anything you did, I know more than anyone who you are and I know what you where like in those years, come on lets be honest if you where a Jerk to Paulette then you where an Asshole to me, But that does not excuse what they have done or the pain that they have caused."

"So how did they tell you Steph?"

That was the question that she really had wanted to avoid "well I found them in my bed if you really want to know, in fact Paulette looked almost happy that I did and Michael looked like he was trying to look sorry but am not sure that he was, they didn't make much effort to apologise they just sort of explained that they had been together for a while and that they were going to tell me and you before the next meeting, they implied that we might be still involved with each other I told them it was ridicules thought I mean us? How funny is that?" She giggled to herself.

Why did she think that we where so funny a concept? We where together once? She loved me once? These thoughts rushed through his head while Stephanie went to get the food out of the oven, he felt like he was at home and although he knew she didn't feel that way, he could swear that there was something in her eyes when she looked at him. The same spark that had been there the day they met, the spark that caused his heart to skip a beat and the same spark that had finally persuaded him to give out his pink lady jacket which to a young T-bird was a big thing. The code made it so that to be in the groups either the T-birds or the pink ladies meant that you where exclusive only to each other at least until graduation. Did she not realise how much she still meant to him and how he still felt every time she was around? All of the other couples had made it? Why didn't they work? What did Shakespeare have that he didn't? why couldn't she just see those things in him? Maybe he would have to change the way that Cool Rider Carrington had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note - I have received two nice reviews from Guests but i would like to thank you and to say that your wish is my command and i have uploaded the next installment here for you to enjoy. thanks again for my lovely reviews.

The past few weeks had been so surreal, it was weird she felt angry and hurt at what He had done to her and yet she had mixed feelings about her old flame. Since finding out about her cool rider and her ex friend she had spent so much time with Johnny, at first it was because he was the only one who knew exactly what she was going through and secondly she enjoyed his company, she always had. Recently though she had felt so happy around him it was almost as though the love she had felt for him all those years ago had never gone away and it was re-emerging to the surface. The only problem was that she knew that it was wrong to feel this way so soon after He had left and also that maybe she was just rebounding to her former lover. Would he even feel the same way? wouldn't it be too soon after their break ups? Maybe her feelings where wrong? So many questions ran through her brain while she sat staring in the mirror, quickly glancing at her watch she realised she would have to get a move on and so started doing her make up. She already had her outfit picked out, she had chosen a little black dress with no straps and a fitted waist and pencil skirt. Obviously she was going to be putting on her old jacket they all did at the meeting, she just hoped that He and Her did not turn up tonight, mixed feelings again, one part of her brain was telling her that she should stay home because she didn't want to see them, another part was telling her that they would not have the nerve to show up, I mean her and Johnny where group leaders. However her heart was telling her that she wanted to see all of her other friends but most of all she wanted to see Johnny.

Just as she finished putting on her lipstick there was a knock on the door, so she grabbed her jacket and rushed down the stairs in her strapy sandals. Just the thought of him being on the other side of the door was enough to give her those old familiar butterflies, maybe she did love him again but could she bring herself to go through all that again. He had been one of the two men in her life and both of them had broken her heart.

She opened the door and grabbed a scarf to tie around her hair she met his eyes just for a minute, and she had to resist the urge to fall in to his arms there and then. "hey Steph" oh she loved the way he said her name, "hey Johnny" "you look great in that dress chick" "thanks" she gasped blushing and hoping that it didn't show too much through her make-up. Off they went on the back of his cycle, clinging on to his T-bird jacket, she wondered what would happen tonight at the frosty palace.

Walking through the familiar doors she looked up to the reserved tables where they had sat every year on the 2nd June, she smiled at all the good times they had all shared together, it looked like they were the first people there, so they went and sat at a table and ordered a drink. "hello Vi, how are you?" "hello Stephanie, you look fabulous and Johnny still as handsome as ever" as she turned to look at him acknowledge the waitress he gave them both a cheeky grin and wink. "can we just have some milkshakes for now please Vi, make mine a chocolate and Johnny likes the vanilla right?" "yeah that's right" "coming right up"

She had remembered his milkshake he thought to himself with a smile, she looked great tonight, he wondered if tonight was a good night to tell her that he loved her. He always had but spending this time with her lately had brought it all back to clearly, he loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she would always tell him straight even if she knew he didn't want to hear it. Seeing her now in that dress with its daring neckline and fitted in all the right places he couldn't for the life of him think how he ever let her go. They sat waiting for everyone to arrive and he couldn't help but reminisce about how stupid he had been when he decided to cheat on the one girl who had ever meant anything to him.

Steph had been off with him for a few days and he thought that she was going to break up with him, well also he thought, so he started spending time with this other girl, her name was Fiona DiGregorio. She was a dancer at St Bernadette's and she was wild and well he thought since Steph`s going to break up with me it will not matter if I start seeing other girls will it. He could never forget the look on Stephs face when she came in to his garage that day and she saw him kissing Fiona, she was carrying a large box and was all dressed up. She didn't say anything or move for what seemed like forever and then the minute he took a step towards her she dropped the box and ran out before he could stop her to explain. He found out later that night Steph had been organising a party for his birthday and the box was full of presents and decorations. He tried speaking to her loads of times after that to try to explain and he even thought he could win her over when they went back to school and had to spend time together but she met Michael and well the plan to flirt with Paulette to make her jealous kind of backfired.

He was brought back in to the room by a tap on his shoulder from Stephanie as she mentioned that some of the gangs had arrived. "Goose, Rhonda, Jan, Putzy, how are you? You all look great" "hey steph, hey Johnny" She noticed that Rhonda was looking at her in a suspicious way like she thought there was something going on with her and Johnny. Oh if only she knew the half of it.

More and more of the gangs arrived and each was greeted with a hug and a quick catch up, She just didn't feel comfortable, there was a terrible knot in her stomach like something awful was about to happen. She was being silly she was there with her girls and she was having a nice time all talking about how soon enough there would be more little pink ladies or T-birds from babies and how Jan`s little ones where doing and how they where all doing in work and developments in each others lives. They all knew about what had happened to her and Johnny so she knew that no one would ask her about it so she felt a little more secure and just when she thought she could take a breath and relax the door opened and there they were.

He looked great, in his T-bird jacket and She had a cheek to still be wearing her Pink Ladies one, who did they think they where. If it wasn't for her and Johnny they would never have been in either group. She took a second to glance around the table, Danny and Kenickie where already on their feet and Sandy and Delores looked mortified. Johnny looked ready to blow a gasket and Rizzo looked like she was swearing under her breath. The rest of the group just looked like a mixture of stun and amazement with a hint of anger and disappointment.

She saw Johnny jump up out of the corner of her eye but before he could get out from the booth Goose had grabbed his shoulders and got hold of him. "Hi everybody" Paulette was acting like nothing had happened, she knew she was a bit stupid but didn't think that she was that stupid to turn up here and still act like part of the group. She had broken part of the pink lady code. Although the code says that they can only go with T-birds it also says that you have can not go with another pink ladies T-bird unless they are officially declared over as an item.

Rizzo stood up all of a sudden and stood in front of the stairs where Paulette was about to walk up, Kenickie quick after her, She didn't know what to do but she knew that this was not going to be pretty. She took a quick glance around, the frosty palace had come to a stand still due to the tension building around their table, they all sat staring. She was snapped back in to the tension by Rizzo's crude tone seeping through in to her glance across the room.

"you shouldn't be here? You have a bloody nerve?" Rizzo snarled towards Paulette, Michael hung back like he didn't want to be seen, but that was him all over always trying to act cool and big but not really following through with it. "what do you mean?" Paulette was trying really hard to play dumb, She looked across to Johnny, the mixture of anger and hurt in his face was unbearable.

"what do you mean? what do you mean? Paulette are you stupid or something lets list a couple of reasons why you shouldn't be here for one you broke the code for two the two people who you did it too are group leaders and so have to option to take your jackets and to finish off it's just down right disrespectful" Rizzo was practically screaming in her face by the time she had finished talking. Paulette looked stunned like she didn't even know what she was going on about but everyone knew what she had done and they all looked ashamed for her.

"Come on let's go Paulette" Michael was trying to pull her arm to get her to leave obviously feeling the tension, "don't you act all innocent in this Michael Carrington" suddenly she felt the urge to speak up, she had avoided him for so long now that he was here she just felt as though if she didn't speak her mind that she may explode. "how dare the two of you just swan in here like everything is ok, who do you think you are? Do you think nobody would know or that nobody would care? You have shattered my life in to a million pieces and I am just trying to get myself back together and you come here and you act like you don't even care what you have done to me or to Johnny" Suddenly Johnny stepped forward so that he was next to Steph, "don't waste your time on them Steph they know they shouldn't be here and they know what everyone thinks, so lets let them leave and hopefully they will and they will stop ruining everyone's night like they ruined our relationships. I mean all they will have now is each other and that's what they deserve"

Michael and Paulette turned to leave "But before you go….. Those jackets you're wearing are T-bird and Pink Lady property you want to leave the party you drop your jackets at the door on the way out"

Michael slid his jacket off and passed it to Danny who stood looking disappointed, Paulette looked a little more stubborn but after glancing from her to Rizzo and then to her sister Delores who looked near to tears with the goings on involving her older sister. Eventually she slid her jacket off and threw it at Rizzo and she was lucky that she left quickly dragging Michael with her and also that Kenickie grabbed Rizzo's shoulders before she could fly at Paulette.


	4. Chapter 4

"how you doing kid?" She turned to see Kenickie looking down at her, "im ok thanks just a little shaken I mean it was a bit of a shock for them to turn up you know like nothing had happened" she sighed and watched as the rough T-bird settled himself on the bench next to her, she had escaped outside to have a ciggie and think about what had happened but she hadn't expected that it would be Kenickie coming to see if she was ok. "don't worry about it Stephanie that wannabe rider never deserved you anyway, you're a good looking girl and there's a fight in ya that shows real Pink lady quality not unlike my lady inside, you deserve a fella that's gonna take care of ya but will be prepared to fight beside ya an all" "well Michael definitely wouldn't of fought beside me I mean he lived off that story about him decking Balmudo for years" she smiled when she thought of how Johnny had wanted to fight Michael for her until he got with Paulette. "if not mistaken there is a little bit of the old magic happening between you and Johnny or is that my one to many hits on the head playing tricks on me?" she glanced at him trying to hide the joy hitting her face at the thought of her old flame, to see Kenickie grinning at her with a sly look in his eyes that said he knew full well there was something there. "who knows" she winked and stood up straightened her skirt and waved at the rugged handsome man who had just made her forget all about the horrid scene that had happened before, she turned and started to walk home in a day dream state thinking off the past and all the recent times she had been spending with her former lover and how she wished if she could tell how he felt about her.

"oh hey, has Stephanie left?" "yeah Bud she headed off home about 10 minutes ago" "oh right did she say where she was going?" "nope" "ill just try at home then" "sure you do that, have a nice time" Johnny stopped next to his bike and looked back to see a smile hit Kenickies face as though there was something hidden underneath the "have a nice time". whilst driving out of the car park he thought of how he wished that the connotations in Kenickies last words could be true but Steph still seemed so distant since the break up with Michael and he didn't want to push her.

As he drove along her road he felt this charge of electricity which seemed to be drawing him to Stephanie, how could she not see how much he loved her…. Then again he had been in love with her for years and she didn't notice why would she now. It seems everyone else could tell the amount of comments made tonight with and undertone of suspicion and mischief about him and Steph was unreal. That was it he was going to tell her because this was silly, they were meant to be together, he had known that since the first time he saw her, that moment in the garage when there hands had touched and he had gone back for ciggies even though he had a full packet in his pocket and there hands touched he felt something in him change like he was never going to be the same again. She was his girl and if he hadn't had been so stupid she never would have left him for that marshmallow Carrington. Though Michael had one thing right he had changed for her and was willing to fight for her so that was it he was going to do the same.

She heard the bike pull up outside and knew it was him, she felt a thrill roll through her whole body at the thought of him being near. She had to try hard not to run to the door as he pressed the door bell, she just wanted to through her arms around him and tell him how much he meant to her but would he feel the same and she didn't want to get hurt again. "hi Johnny, thought you was going out with the boys tonight?" "well yeah but I wanted to make sure you was ok but then kenickie said you had gone home so I came to check you know" her heart felt like it might explode as she walked him through to the sitting room. He smiled at her and she felt like she was going to fall apart right there in front of him but she knew she had to play it cool, she couldn't bear it if she frightened him off if she was wrong about the way there relationship had developed. They sat on either end of the sofa and she was longing to reach out and touch him, "would you like something to drink, I think there is some wine or beer in the fridge?" "oh yeah thanks Steph a beer would be great thanks"

She opened the bottles and stood for a minute telling herself to calm down and play it cool, "Steph I wanted to talk to you about something but I don't want to ruin how close we are now so if im out of place just let me know and ill drop it and we can forget it happened" "whats that then Johnny?" she couldn't believe how good he looked and she yearned for him to just kiss her and tell her he loved her. "well the thing is Steph, its like this you see erm…." *the doorbell rings* She couldn't believe it who the hell was that…. "just hold that thought a minute will ya hunnie while I just go and get the door and get rid of who ever that is and ill be back"

He grabbed the open bottle of beer and downed half of it in one gulp, he was so close to telling her and she looked to beautiful stood there with wide eyes looking like that 16 year old girl he had met all those years ago, he could here her talking now in the hall but he couldn't make out who it was that was with her.

"what are you doing here?"

"Love I just wanted to see you, Ive been such a fool and I wanna come home, seeing you tonight you looked like an angel and I couldn't believe I had been so stupid Paulette is nothing compared to you"

"well you should have thought of that before you cheated on me and left me for her then shouldn't you"

"it meant nothing to me Love I don't even know how I could chose a girl like that over you"

"well I don't want you here and I don't want you back, when I met you, you where 10 feet tall, you where everything I had ever wanted but now I look at you and your no bigger then a flea, now please get out of my house"

"is it Johnny?"

"whats Johnny got to do with this? And why is it any of your buissness any way?"

"it is I knew it when I saw the way you looked at each other tonight I knew you had ran back to him…. Paulette was right you never loved me, I was just a replacement for him"

"how dare you! I never cheated on you, and you left me that means it is non of your business what I do with my time nor who I see… and as for me and Johnny we are just friends but even if we where more it has nothing to do with you!"

"maybe you just need to remember how you feel about me?"

"what are you tal"

Before she could finish the sentence Michael was kissing her and holding her up against the wall… she heard a noise down the hall and managed to push Michael off her and turned to see Johnny looking so heart broken she wanted to cry.

He couldn't believe his eyes, he had just been about to profess his love to this woman and here she was kissing him, he had never felt pain like it, it seemed to be in every cell in his body.

"oh sorry, didn't mean to interupt, ill just be going steph"

"johnny! No he was just leaving"

"no its ok ill just leave you two obviously need to catch up"

"johnny don't go please"

He wanted to turn around because she sounded like she wanted him there but obviously she didn't feel the same way or she wouldn't of been kissing Shakespere, guess I was wrong he thought as he hopped on his bike and started off down the street, she didn't feel the same.

She couldn't believe this, she felt her heart break as he drove off up the street and she turned to see that HE was gone…. She stormed back in to the living room to see him sitting there with a grim on his face and she just wanted to smack him around the head with the nearest thing.

"what are you doing here and what do you think your doing kissing me?" She was screeching and couldn't believe how angry she felt.

"what was he doing here?"

"whats it got to do with you? Just get out and leave me alone I don't ever wanna see you again!"

"well I own half of this house so why should I leave"

"fine if that's the way you want it"

She marched up the stairs knowing that she just should throw him out but she couldn't bear to look at him let alone fight with him right now, she packed up and bag and stormed out of the house, slamming the door as hard as she physically could.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I don't any of the characters…. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I have been busy and then I started a new story…. But don't worry I would never abandon you fully

She left the house not sure what to do now…. She was lost in her thoughts as she marched down the street. Who does he think he is coming here and making a show of me in front of Johnny! Why is he here in the first place? Why did he try to kiss me? Questions where buzzing round and round in her head as she reached her car. She slid in to the driver's seat and started driving without thinking of where she was even going.

She pulled up outside the familiar house, she looked around and realised she had automatically gone to Johnny, he was the only one she wanted to see but would he want to see her? Well she would never know if she didn't try.

Getting out of the car she looked over at the motorcycle parked in the drive way and smiled as she thought about the many times they had been on it together, how proud she used to be sitting on the back of the bike, everyone knowing she was Johnny's chick and the leader of the pink ladies.

She straightened her dress and walked to the front door feeling butterflies in her stomach as she approached. She wanted him to open the door and just pull her close and kiss her until all the confusion, problems would just melt away, and all that would be left was him.

She rang the doorbell and stood waiting…

He was sat in his favourite armchair; did she want to kiss him? Did she want Shakespeare there? Did she want him back? Had he been wrong to be close to admitting how he felt about her? Had he read the signals wrong? He looked around the room, all traces of Paulette gone, all he could see was the recent images of Stephanie, walking around the room looking at old pictures of there gangs, smiling at the bowling ally picture where Davy had fallen over. Laughing at the TV, singing along to the music from the record player, dancing around to the music when she thought he was still in the kitchen. He had watched her for a few minutes before she realised he was there, he was hypnotised by the sway of her hips. Surely, she knew how much he still loved her?

He was snapped back to reality with the sound of the doorbell going; he knew who he hoped would be at his door but doubted it would be. He swung his legs off the arm of the chair and headed to the door, as he opened the door his breath caught in his through as he was met with the familiar beautiful eyes looking right at him. "Hey Johnny, can I come in?"

Her voice was like beautiful music and he couldn't help but smile, she returned the smile and he felt his heart thumping so hard in his chest he could have dropped down dead.

She felt a warm glow come over her as he smiled and held the door open for her, he stood there in just his black jeans, his tanned toned chest was exposed making her want to reach out and touch. She smiled back at him, as she could not find any other words to speak.

They headed in to the living room, they sat down Johnny back in the armchair and Stephanie on the sofa neither knew what to say nor just sat in silence waiting for the other to speak. She looked across at him, she smiled, as she saw him sat there looking like a Greek god, he was always muscular but working in the garage had improved his already toned physique. His brown eyes looked lost in thought, and she smiled as she remembered how she used to tease him about how he might hurt himself by thinking. He was never the smartest person or the most articulate but he was sweet and kind. He turned and looked at her and she dropped her gaze feeling embarrassed as he had caught her staring at him with a goofy look on her face. She felt a shiver through her whole body as he looked at her and she hoped that he didn't notice what he was doing to her just by being there.

He sat down in the armchair but didn't feel as comfortable as before, he wasn't sure how to act around her now. He was about to tell her he loved her earlier that evening but then Michael turned up and ruined everything. How could he tell her now? The record that he had been playing made a whirring noise, which brought him back to the here and now. He looked up and found a pair of hypnotic blue eyes looking back at him. She looked away and he smiled as he spotted her shiver and shift uncomfortably. She used to do that when they where going out, she often would look at him and when he caught her she would act shy.

He got up from the chair and moved towards the sound system in the corner and looked through his records, he found the record he was looking for and placed it on

"Elvis?" Stephanie smiled as she recognised the song crooning out through the speakers. Johnny turned and smiled at her "you remember this one?" "Of course I do Johnny, this was our song, and this was the first song we danced too at the frosty palace"

"Yeah that was a good night" he smiled at sat down on the other end of the sofa. He watched as she smiled and her eyes glazed over as she listened to the song, he felt a pang in his heart as she started to sing along

**Are you lonesome tonight?**

**Do you miss me tonight?**

**Are you sorry we drifted apart?**

**Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day?**

**When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?**

**Do the chairs in your parlour seem empty and bare?**

**Do you gave at your doorstep and picture me there?**

**Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?**

**Tell me dear are you lonesome tonight**

She felt a tear trickle down her cheeks as she remembered how much pain she had felt after she found Johnny cheating on her and how she had listened to this song over and over and wished he would come knocking on her door and just hold her and tell her how sorry he was and that he still loved her but he didn't.

She felt a chill roll down her spine as she felt a hand on her cheek and she heard his sweet voice begin to sing the words that meant so much to her.

**I wonder if your lonesome tonight**

**You know someone said that the worlds a stage**

**And each must play a part**

**Fate had me playing in love you as my sweetheart**

**Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance**

**You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue**

**Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange**

**And why ill never know **

**Honey you lied when you said you loved me**

**And I had no cause to doubt you**

**But id rather go on hearing your lies **

**Than go on living with out you**

**Not the stage is bare and im standing there**

**With emptiness all around **

**And if you wont come back to me **

**Then make them bring the curtain down**

**Is your heart filled with pain? **

**Shall I come back again?**

**Tell me dear are you lonesome tonight?**

She felt more tears rolling down her cheeks, she reached up and touched the strong rough hand on the side of her face and turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. She turned and looked back in to his eyes, she knew that soft sensitive man was still in there but it had been so long since she had seen him.

He watched the tears roll down her eyes, and then she surprised him by kissing the palm of his hand, he felt electricity roll down his arm at her touch and then she looked back in to his eyes and he couldn't control himself any longer he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He hesitated at first worrying she may pull away but when she didn't he let himself go and felt the kiss grow stronger and more passionate.

She almost fainted when she felt the kiss on her lips, she had been waiting for weeks for him to kiss her and she forgot how good it felt, the kiss grew and then she felt his tongue on her lip; she sighed and opened her mouth. There tongues fought to control the other wrestling and stroking the other.

They broke for air and smiled at each other, "Steph I erm…" he tried to start telling her how he felt but she just smiled and placed a finger on his lips. "I don't know about you Johnny but I really need to lie down?" she smirked at him with a sly grin. He nearly fell over trying to follow her as she got up and walked out of the room.

He got to the living room door and watched as she walked up the stairs, she stopped half way up and turned and smiled at him, she unzipped the back of her dress and he could see her toned back and the top of her perfectly rounded hips as she carried on walking up the stairs. He started to follow up the stairs and as he reached the top he found her dress on the floor, he smile and picked it up, it was covered in her smell, like lavender and honey.

He walked to the open door of his bedroom and found her bra hung on the door handle; he looked around the room and could not see her. He walked over to the bed and sat down worrying for a moment that he may have imagined it all when he looked up and saw her standing in the en suite doorway looking sexier then anything he had ever seen.

She didn't want him to ruin this with talk, she knew that they both wanted to go to bed with each other and she had wanted him for weeks now. She smiled and placed a finger on his lips and invited him to bed. She could never be like this with Michael he would look at her as if she was a cheap whore but Johnny always liked it when she played the tease, she remembered all the little outfits she would wear around him to show of her body, the lacy underwear she used to buy especially for him.

She had to stifle a laugh as she heard him stumble to get up to follow her up the stairs, she turned as she heard him in the hall, the longing in his eyes made her more determined to carry on as she un zipped her dress and smiled at him. She saw his eyes nearly pop out of his head, as she reached the top of the stairs she let her dress drop knowing he would be a while climbing the stairs.

She removed her bra and left it on the door for him to find and then walked in to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw the jacket hanging on the bedpost and picked it up and walked in to the bathroom, she slid the jacket on her arms and fluffed up her hair in the mirror. She smiled as she heard him walk in to the room and sit on the bed. She walked to the door and took a deep breath. She smiled and then slowly opened the door and stood leaning on the doorway with her hip sticking out to the side and her right leg sliding up the front of her left to show of her curves.

Johnny felt a rush of blood head to his pants and gulped as he looked her up and down, she smiled and he had to fight all his urges to run over to her In case she disappeared in front of him. She stood there in a sexy pose wearing a pink lacy thong and his T-bird jacket, her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulders.

She walked towards him smiling as she made her hips sway more, he smiled up at her as she reached him. He reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck as he pulled her towards him and placed a heated kiss on her lips. She felt her knees go weak and she almost giggled as she felt his hands tickle the back of her leg as it traced down her thigh to pull her knees up on the bed so that she was straddling his legs.

She groaned in to his mouth as his rough hands caressed her thighs and then moved up her back under the jacket. She felt him smile as he reached around her and slid the jacket down her arms lightly grazing the side of her perfect breasts as he did. His hand then rested on her back again as he moved his lips down her cheek then on to her neck reaching the sensitive spot on her collar bone.

He grinned as he felt her hand against his chest and moving down towards the waist of his pants, she quickly had them open. That was all the encourage he needed as he lifted her up with her legs around his waist as he stood turned and then lay her on the bed with him on top of her.

The heat between them grew to a happy climax as they lay in each other's arms.

They both fell asleep in each others arms the most relaxed either had been in a long time.

She woke the next morning with the sun on her face; she smiled as she remembered the night before, how good it had felt being in his arms, the way he knew her body, the way he moved with her to cause the most exciting results.

She turned over to look at him but then sat up quickly as she realised she was alone, where was he? She got up quickly, grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts from the draw, and headed downstairs.

She had a horrible feeling in her stomach as she walked down the stairs, had he left. Did he not feel the same way?

She heard a sound in the kitchen and walked in only to be met by four smirking faces.

He woke up and felt her beside him; he smiled as he remembered how sexy she had looked in his jacket and how good she had felt underneath him as they climaxed together. He had watched her fall asleep she looked like an angel, a slight smile gracing her lips, her hair sprayed out around her head.

He was broken from his day dreaming watching her sleep from the sound of the doorbell, he got up and pulled on his sweat pants that he wore to the gym and ran down the stairs trying not to wake her.

"Hey buddy" Goose smiled at him from the door, he then barged past quickly followed by Davey, Danny and Kenickie.

The four boys all walked in to the kitchen. He followed checking the stairs to see if there was any sign of Steph.

"What you guys doing here?" Johnny yawned as he followed them in to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

"Well someone slept in this morning" Danny grinned at the younger man noticing his messed up hair and sweatpants. "Yeah I guess I over slept" Johnny grinned trying to sound causal about it.

"Well Rhonda got a call from Delores saying Paulette had turned up at hers saying Shakespeare had gone back to Steph so we came to see if you were doing ok" Goose explained looking worried.

Johnny turned to the coffee machine trying to hide the grin on his face at the mention of her name. "Oh yeah im fine Goose" Johnny answered when he realised they where waiting for a reply.

"John did you come of your bike last night? Or do you have something you want to share with the class?" Kenickie smirked noticing the marks down Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny felt a flush hit his cheeks but kept making the coffee as he heard footsteps on the stairs and he hoped to god she had clothes on.

She stopped looking stunned by the audience she had, she automatically checked her hair by running her hand through it to make sure it wasn't to messed up and then smiled trying to ease the tension in the room. "Hi guys" she added cheerfully as she walked up behind Johnny and took a cup of coffee of the counter in front of him and then sat on a stool trying to look cool and calm through her panic.

"Well I guess that answers that question then" Davey grinned at Stephanie's outfit and her ease around Johnny's kitchen.

"Yeah it does, so you guys gonna make a scene or you gonna go away and let me have breakfast" Johnny stared at the guys.

"Oh we can take a hint, see you love birds later" Danny grinned as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door,

"Lovely to see you Stephanie as always, Johnny see you around Kid" Kenickie smirked as he follow Danny, Goose and Davey seconds behind them.

Johnny and Stephanie let out a breath at the same time; they turned smiled at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I guess we don't need to sky write it or anything now then" Steph smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and wondered what this meant for them

"No I guess not" Johnny walked behind her and placed a peck on her cheek.


End file.
